


3.5 Bedrooms

by VoodooCircuitboard



Series: Cups Verse [10]
Category: Hijack - Fandom, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), frostcup - Fandom
Genre: F/M, HiJack March Madness 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoodooCircuitboard/pseuds/VoodooCircuitboard
Summary: Conclusion of the mainCups VerseSeries (continuation of 2.5 Kids, The Catch, Take it Slow, Someone You Know, I Could Be The Boy You Adore, One Locked Room, A Single Week, Jack & Jamie & Snow Runt)The woods are lovely, dark and deep,But I have promises to keep,And miles to go before I sleep,And miles to go before I sleep.-Robert Frost





	3.5 Bedrooms

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Hijack March Madness Day 31 (Zipper)  
>  **Warnings:** language, adult situations, sexual situations (it gets steamy, but nothing is explicit), bad humor, bad use of movie quotes, insanely sappy/fluffy, because, well, it is the last installment of these idiots in love  
>  **Summary:** Conclusion of the 2.5 Kids (Day 22), The Catch (Day 23), Take it Slow (Day 24), Someone You Know (Day 25), I Could Be The Boy You Adore (Day 26), One Locked Room (Day 27), A Single Week (Day 28), Jack  & Jamie (Day 29) & Snow Runt (Day 30) series; 
> 
> The woods are lovely, dark and deep,  
> But I have promises to keep,  
> And miles to go before I sleep,  
> And miles to go before I sleep.  
> -Robert Frost

At the rest stop in between the vacation house and Berk, Hiccup and Jack swapped places—Hiccup took the passenger’s seat while Jack took the wheel. They did this because Hiccup couldn’t stop yawning.

“Why are you so sleepy, cups?” Jack knew the reason well enough. He basically asked in order to see the face Hiccup shot him, a mixture of embarrassment and irritation.

“Why do you have so much energy all the time?” Hiccup blinked slowly, then hid his next yawn in Jack’s black scarf, which he had claimed as his own. “It’s not normal. Guys are supposed to get sleepy afterwards.”

“Your voice is so cute right now, Hiccup. Like, you’re speaking so softly, but that nasal thing just doesn’t let up. I swear to God, no one has a voice so unique. If anyone met you for a single second, they could totally identify you later on just by your voice!”

“Okay, I think it’s time to turn the radio on.”

“Aww, come on, I’m kidding. Let’s talk!” Jack beamed and Hiccup squinted at him.

“Why do you always want to talk at the most annoying times?”

Jack went ahead like Hiccup hadn’t asked that. “Let’s talk wedding plans. Yeah, I know, we have time to think about everything, but shit, this is really exciting.”

Hiccup nodded, but still repositioned himself so he was more comfortable, as if preparing to sleep soon. “Hmm, you’re right. I’ve been thinking about things, too, but, you know, nothing too serious. Just kinda tentative ideas, so.”

“That’s great! I mean, we’ll have to plan the day and shit for when we’re not in classes or whatever. Maybe another winter break?” Jack suggested.

“Your mind-reading ability is improving, Jackson Overland Frost.”

Jack laughed. “You full-named me!”

“Yeah . . . it felt weird to say it, haha. Jackson, wow. You are such a Jack, and not a Jackson.”

“Like you’re my cup! I’ve basically come to accept Hiccup as your real name.”

“Henrich is more common in other countries. And besides,” Hiccup reached out and touched Jack’s sweater sleeve, absentmindedly playing with a loose thread, “Hiccup _is_ my real name. Henrich is just a stand-in that way I look legit when I sign legal documents.”

Jack grinned. “Like a marriage license?”

“Exactly like that. I’ll sign Henrich, but you’ll know the secret truth.”

“Oh buttercup, go to sleep.”

“Nope, I’m not tired anymore. And I, I wanted to ask you about, you know . . .” Hiccup’s finger’s found his jacket pocket. He zipped and unzipped without thought.

“Actually, I don’t. Clue me in?”

“What do you think life will be like once we’re married?”

\--

“There you are! Your husband told me if you’re not in the library, you’re in the hangar. And sure as shit! I should have checked here first, haha! But I thought that with your thesis thing going on, you’d be studying, not playing with airplanes.”

Hiccup was sitting underneath a plane, wearing brown coveralls. His fringe was pushed back by the goggles on his head, and his cheeks were streaked with black grease. His hands, too, were black. Before him was a large map. In his left hand, he held a blue pencil and drew, while his right hand held a grease pencil, probably used to scribble notes on his plane’s windows.

“Toothless!” Hiccup seemed absolutely delighted by the surprise. “What are you doing here?”

Toothless approached, squatting down and checking Hiccup’s work. It was as thorough and slightly chaotic as he expected it would be. “Had some business in Burgess and decided to make a weekend out of it. Astrid’s with Jack,” he explained. “Giving us some time alone together and all that.”

“Oh! Well, let me clean all this up, and then we can go do something.”

“So,” Toothless said, standing and looking at the plane. “She’s beautiful. This is the one Jack got you?”

“Yeah,” Hiccup said, walking towards a utility sink. Toothless followed. “No matter how much I told him not to, he wouldn’t listen to me. He was all like, ‘teacup, I _want_ to.’ I was steadfast, but then he said, ‘what if I get to name the plane?’ As if that was fair trade.”

“He obviously won this round, though.” Toothless’ smile was wide and open-mouthed.

“Yeah,” Hiccup washed his hands over and over, then used a little brush to get the blackness out from under his fingernails. “He chose the absolute worst name for the plane. The things you put up with for love,” he joked.

Hiccup washed his face, slipped out of his coveralls, fixed his hair, and once again looked like a twenty-four year old Master’s student. Toothless watched as he dropped down in front of his messenger bag, unzipped a pocket, and pulled out two rings. He slid one on the ring finger of his left hand, and the other on the ring finger of his right. His wedding ring and engagement ring, respectively.

“You ready to go?” Hiccup asked, after he stowed away his map.

“Yeah, but, uh, you gotta tell me the plane’s name.”

“Toothless, bud, it is seriously so bad, you might hurt yourself from laughing.”

“Lay it on me, kiddo”

\--

When they opened the Haddock household’s front door, the scent of sugar cookies hit them.

“Oh my God, Gobber,” said Jack, “Are you baking things?” He wandered towards the kitchen.

“Aye, lad!” Gobber called. “’Tis Christmastime after all! Welcome back!”

“You’re awesome.” Jack took a cookie shaped like a tree. It even had green sprinkles!

By then, Hiccup had come to investigate as well. “Did you do all this?” He spread his arm out and indicated to the entire living room. In just three days, their standard house had become a department store window display. There were garlands, wreaths . . . even stockings with all of their names! Hiccup was most drawn to the gigantic Christmas tree. It touched the ceiling and still curled slightly. Lights and baubles glowed, and a nostalgic warmth filled his body. “I haven’t seen the house like this since I was really little . . .”

Gobber handed him a cookie. This one was shaped like a candy cane and had the appropriate sprinkle colors, naturally. “I hope you don’t think it’s too much. Just because you’re twenty doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy the season!”

Jack nodded, deliberately moving closer to Gobber to emphasize his agreement. “That’s right, cookie cup. Christmas is a wonderful time, full of snow and happiness and sleds and—”

“Got it, Jack. Oh, and by the way, adding ‘cup’ to random words is a little unimaginative.”

“I’ll make up my ‘cup’ nicknames as I see fit, annoying-fiancé-cup.”

\--

When Stoick came home, he found his three house guests at the kitchen table, writing letters. “Hiccup! Jack! Welcome back. I’m glad your drive was safe. What are you all doing?”

“We’re writing letters to Santa,” Jack exclaimed, face lit like a . . . uh, Christmas tree.

“He is coming tonight, after all,” Said Gobber in good humor. Only Hiccup had a face that broadcasted that he was too good to be doing this. Stoick, did, however, note his son’s tiny smile.

Hiccup was quietly observing his dad, as well. He hadn’t seen Stoick so relaxed and celebratory in years. More than a decade! He decided that since no one was going to read his letter, he could afford to be sentimental. _More than anything, Santa, I’d like you to bring happiness to my dad and his partner_. He blushed, though, and Jack said, “Are you writing something inappropriate?”

“I’m just glad you’re watching your language in front of my dad,” Hiccup flashed Jack his crooked smile, and folded the letter up.

“Hey, hey!” Jack put his hand over his heart, “I want my future father-in-law to like me! I hope to be invited to all the family events, buttercup. I must endeavor to earn your father’s favor! Isn’t that right, Mr. Haddock?”

Stoick laughed, rubbing his knuckles over Hiccup’s hair as he took his place at the table. Hiccup grimaced. “Very true, Jackson. But you have already erred tonight.”

Jack looked horrified. “I did?!”

Stoick nodded. “Real sons-in-law call their fathers-in-law ‘dad.’”

Hiccup tried to conceal his _holy fucking shit_ face, and stared at his letter suspiciously.

Jack jumped up, and seriously, where did he get all his energy? “Forgive me, dad! I’m just not used to the switch yet!” Hiccup didn’t think he’d ever heard Jack sound so adorable.

\--

Jack’s hands were parenthesizing Hiccup’s ribcage. Hiccup took slow, deep breaths as Jack’s hands slid down, stopping at his hips.

“Why are you so short?” Jack chuckled.

“Shut up, Frost. My dad is super tall. I’ll have a growth spurt any minute now.”

“Really?” Jack licked his teeth, and Hiccup couldn’t stop staring. “I’m at least a foot taller than you. Think you’ll catch up to that? You’re hilarious, seriously, you make me laugh all the time.”

Hiccup frowned. “Just watch, all right? If I don’t surpass you, I’ll at least be the same height as you.”

“Okay,” Jack’s voice was mocking, but gentle.

Jack’s thumbs rubbed Hiccup’s skin underneath his shirt. Hiccup shuddered. “Jack?”

Jack squinted like he was concentrating, “Hiccup, I . . . ever since we met, I . . .”

“I know,” Hiccup said. “I’ve known for a while.”

“What? You have? Are you sure we’re thinking about the same thing?”

Hiccup nodded firmly. “Are you only gonna flirt, or are you finally gonna kiss me?” Hiccup moved his hands up Jack’s arms, to his shoulders. He then laced his fingers together behind Jack’s neck. If Jack noticed he was shaking, he didn’t say anything.

“I like this,” Jack said. Hiccup was surprised to notice Jack was blushing. It was the first time he saw the usually cocky Jack Frost anxious. Hiccup was freaking out, too, though. He had no right to talk.

“You’re hyperventilating,” Jack leaned forward, and kissed Hiccup. Their first kiss was like many first kisses—it started slow, but deepened with passionate intensity. When they pulled apart, Hiccup truly was hyperventilating.

“Breathe, cupcake, slow breaths.” Jack kissed him quickly. “Relax, it’s okay. I’m sorry, maybe I shouldn’t have—”

Hiccup shook his head. “I wanted you to. Jack, I really—” he lived up to his nickname “—like—” In addition to everything, he had to embarrass himself in such a horrible way! “—you—” He covered his mouth with his hands, but it did little to hide anything.

Jack laughed and squeezed Hiccup tightly, rocking them side to side. “Haha, oh my God! I can’t believe you’re hiccupping! That’s so fucking cute and great and you’re so funny! I wish I kissed you before!”

\--

“Jamie,” Jack said, rushing up to him in the hallway. “I need to tell you something!”

Jamie dropped his history textbook at the bottom of his locker, and looked at his friend. “Yeah? What is it?”

“I did it!”

“Did what?”

Jack leaned in close, and whispered excitedly, “I kissed Hiccup Haddock!”

“FOR FUCKING REAL?!” Several students looked their way. Some giggled, but that was it.

“Yes!”

“Holy shit, congratulations, dude.” Jamie knocked shoulders with him. “I hope it works out for you guys.”

“Me too!” Jack bounced.

\--

“Hiccup,” Jack pointed to a giant white cake. It had four tiers, and expertly applied fondant that looked like quilted fabric. It was clean and deceptive; for something that looked so simple, it was clearly a feat to make. “Look!”

Hiccup slapped one hand over his own mouth, mumbling _oh my God_.

Their attention on the cake was disrupted when there was suddenly thundering applause. Astrid looked stunning in her light blue dress. Toothless looked GQ in his suit. Jamie was as sharp as ever. But now was no time to be admiring how great everyone looked. Jack and Hiccup held hands as they were formally introduced as a married couple.

\--

“The Guardian of Fun,” he said.

He was right. Toothless hurt himself laughing.

\--

“Gobber,” Hiccup said. “Thank you so much! It’s so amazing, I can’t believe it.”

Gobber said, dismissively, “It’s no big deal if it’s for you.”

“How can you be so modest when you made the best wedding cake ever?!” Hiccup laughed. “Take a compliment! I’m truly honored that you made this for us.”

Gobber said _thank you_ sheepishly.

Stoick was trying his best to move through the crowd without barreling people over. He called out, “Hiccup, son!”

“Dad!” Hiccup gave Gobber a little wave and ran over to his dad. They were able to step aside, by the windows. It was snowing.

“Son, congratulations! I’m so proud of you.” Before Hiccup could either cry or die from such a comment, Stoick continued, “And you didn’t even mess up your vows or fall over! That’s my boy!”

“Uh . . . thanks, dad.”

“So,” Stoick fixed Hiccup’s tie, “Hiccup Haddock Frost, huh? It might take me a while to get used to it, but it sounds good.”

“I think so, too.”

Stoick patted Hiccup’s back, and Hiccup almost did fall. “Go have fun! Go dance with Jackson Frost, Hiccup Frost!”

\--

“Hiccup, wake up.”

“Jack? Go back to sleep.”

“Hiccup, it’s Christmas!” Jack was whispering because it was early, but his joy was evident.

“Ugh. What time is it?” Hiccup made a miserable sound, and Jack got on top of him. “Jack.”

“It’s, uh,” he pulled his cell phone off the bedside table. “Just after four am.”

“What?!” Hiccup hissed. “Get off of me and sleep. I promise the presents won’t run away.”

“I want to surprise you right now, though.”

“You and your surprises. You better not be talking about sex, Jack. I already said I wouldn’t do it in my dad’s house.”

“We’ve done it here. And I’m not talking about sex, anyways.”

“He was gone! Okay, fine, I’m listening.”

“Okay, so,” Jack made a hand gesture Hiccup didn’t see. He could only feel Jack wiggling on him. It was pretty uncomfortable. “Jamie and I have been talking, and uh, we wanted to . . .”

“What?”

“When we go back to Burgess, you should cancel your housing contract and come move in with me and Jamie. I mean, we’re engaged now and we’d have enough privacy, especially since Jamie goes to that other school and has friends and all that. He’s super cool with this, so.”

“Wait, really?”

“Of course! Wouldn’t it be nice to finally be loud when we’re fuc-”

Hiccup put his hands on Jack’s cheeks. “I’d love to.”

“Great!” Jack said, “We can start looking for our own place and everything, but with uni and shit . . .”

“Yeah, that’s fine. Now go back to sleep.”

“Haha, I’m wide awake! I feel so energetic.”

“You always do,” Hiccup closed his eyes.

\--  


“How’s the baby?” Hiccup asked, adjusting his messenger bag. They walked through one of the courtyards of Hiccup’s school. Skinny, verdant trees and benches were everywhere. The breeze was cold, the first sign that winter was on its way.

“Both mommy and baby are well,” Toothless beamed. “I can’t wait for you to see her, she’s showing now!”

“That’s awesome! Congrats, bud! Once I submit my shit, I’ll be able to travel more. I want to visit you guys. I miss Berk.”

“Haha, it sucks just as much as before,” Toothless assured him.

“Ah, Berk,” Hiccup put on his pretentious voice, so Toothless was captivated by what he had to say next. “It snows nine months of the year, and hails the other three. Any food that grows there is tough and tasteless. The people that grow there are even more so. The only upsides are the . . .”

Toothless laughed out loud. “Besides your friends and family, there are no upsides!”

“Friends and family count!”

“No, no, kiddo,” Toothless entered a large, beautiful building after Hiccup held the door open. “Berk would have to have something so fucking out of this world cool to give it an upside.”

They were in a library. Hiccup pressed his student ID to a sensor, and then the tiny, useless little gate keeping them out opened. Hiccup looked at Toothless over his shoulder. “Like dragons!”

Toothless snorted. “Still reading those kindsa books, huh?”

“You love dragons,” countered Hiccup, “Don’t be a hypocrite.”

\--

Since they had confessed, Jack and Hiccup were always kissing. The only other person who knew was Jamie, but he never told anyone anything.

Presently, Jack was indeed kissing Hiccup. Lucky for Jack, Hiccup had agreed to come over after school. Even luckier was the fact that they were alone. Not that it mattered in Jack’s giant house, but still! The luckiest thing of all, however, was that Jack had Hiccup up against his wall.

“I want you,” Jack said. His deep voice triggered a rush in Hiccup.

Hiccup managed to keep his voice snarky. “You’re a spoiled brat, Jack. You always get what you want.”

Jack kissed Hiccup’s neck and pushed Hiccup’s shirt up. Hiccup gasped.

Popping the button of Hiccup’s jeans, Jack murmured, “Really? So you’re saying I can have you?”

Hiccup didn’t answer, and Jack made a smug face. Hiccup wasn’t silent, though. He made a whining sound and flushed in shame.

“Can I, Hiccup? Can I have you?”

Hiccup stared at him, then nodded slowly.

Jack grinned. “Here,” he pulled Hiccup’s shirt up to his shoulders, exposing his chest. He pinched the fabric together and pushed it to Hiccup’s mouth. “Hold this up with your teeth.”

Hiccup listened to him, but furrowed his brows. Jack kissed him on the cheek. He got on his knees and tugged on Hiccup’s zipper. “Tell me if you want to stop,” Jack said with sincerity. Hiccup breathed out of his nose, and tangled his hands in Jack’s snow white hair.

\--

Hiccup and Toothless were sitting on the library floor, up against a shelf, flipping through an illustrated guide to dragons, when Jack and Astrid came up to them. Astrid said, “We were looking all over for you! Who hides in the aisles?!”

Hiccup flung himself up and hugged her. “Wow, oh my God, you look beautiful, ah, this is so exciting!”

She rolled her eyes good-naturedly. “I think you’re more enthusiastic about this than I am.” This, of course, wasn’t true. She just couldn’t resist an opportunity to make fun of Hiccup.

Hiccup hugged her again, then hugged Jack. He lifted Jack off the ground a little. “Hey there, buttercup. Missed you too!” Jack said. “I have news for you!”

“You do?” He looked at Astrid, since she was known to be Jack’s accomplice at times. He didn’t trust the face she was making.

“Yup! I’ll tell you in a second. Astrid wants to ask you something.”

“Oh yeah,” Astrid frowned and punched Hiccup in the arm. _Ow_ , he said, and Toothless rubbed the ‘injury,’ half cooing to Hiccup and half laughing. “That’s what you get for not telling me you’re planning on finding your mom’s plane wreckage! What are you thinking?! You could get yourself killed!”

“These your new motherly instincts kicking in?” Hiccup suggested, and was punched in the other shoulder.

“No! This is Astrid instincts, and I’m saying you’re crazy!”

“Astrid, they never found a body, and the wreckage is in such a remote location that they left it there! I only narrowed it down a little. There’s gotta be something!”

Astrid sighed a little sadly, and asked, “What if there’s not?”

Hiccup shrugged. “Then I fly back. I mapped out so many paths there and back, it’s ridiculous. All the maps in the world won’t help me if I don’t get out there and see it.”

“You never change!”

\--

“So, what did you want to tell me?” Hiccup asked over the table. The four of them were at a restaurant.

Jack set his water glass down. “Right! Look at this!” He reached into his pants’ pocket and handed over a folded piece of paper. It was rumpled, but perfectly readable.

Hiccup’s eyes rushed back and forth. “Jack, what is this?”

“I saw the realtor earlier, and this place is perfect, coffee cup! You’ll love it! I think we finally found something awesome.”

“Awesome is important in a house,” Hiccup said in agreement. Toothless gave him a fond look.

Astrid shrugged. “What’s so special about this house?” She sounded like she was prompting, not truly questioning Jack.

Jack put both hands on the table in enthusiasm. “It has 3.5 bedrooms!”

Hiccup snorted. “How can you have .5 of a room?”

\--

After Hiccup and Jack bid their farewells to their friends and family, they packed up Hiccup’s car. It was the second to the last day of winter break, and they had to head back to Burgess. Another horrible infinite car ride.

Hiccup, because he was a loving fiancé, bought Jack lots of gas station candy when he went in to pay. He knocked on the passenger side window when he came back. Once Jack rolled it down, he dumped the lot on him. “Don’t say I don’t do things for you.”

“Holy shit! You’re the best! Are you gonna get mad if I get restless and move a fuckton?”

Hiccup shook his head. “Nah.” In just a couple of months, Hiccup would be twenty-one, and hopefully living with Jack and Jamie. He had no room to be annoyed with Jack’s idiosyncrasies presently.

“Love you, cupcake.”

“Yeah, you too,” Hiccup zipped up his jacket. “You ready to go? It’s going to be a long trip.”

Jack opened the package of licorice. “Can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end of the main _Cups Verse_ Series, but I have written another story in this AU that takes places after Jack  & Hiccup are engaged, but before they are married. I also did illustrations for it!
> 
> Read _Cups Verse_ Extras: here
> 
> I'll add to _Cups Verse_ Extras as ideas come. Thank you for reading!


End file.
